Hips Don't Lie
Hips Don't Lie is a song by Shakira ft. Wyclef Jean. It is sung by Darren, Charlie and Jade with New Directions in Do You Understand What I Say?. Lyrics Darren (New Directions Boys): Ladies up in here tonight, no fighting We got the refugees up in here, no fighting No fighting (McKinley, Mckinley) Charlie (ND Boys): '''I never really knew that she could dance like this She makes a man wants to speak Spanish Cómo se llama? (Sí), bonita (Sí) Mi casa (McKinley, McKinley), su casa '''Jade: Oh baby, when you talk like that You make a woman go mad So be wise and keep on Reading the signs of my body Jade with ND Girls: I'm on tonight You know my hips don't lie And I'm starting to feel it's right Jade: All the attraction, the tension Don't you see baby This is perfection Darren: Hey girl, I can see your body moving And it's driving me crazy And I didn't have the slightest idea Until I saw you dancing Charlie: And when you walk up on the dance floor Nobody cannot ignore The way you move your body, girl Darren and Charlie: And everything so unexpected The way you right and left it So you can keep on taking it Charlie (ND Boys): I never really knew that she could dance like this She makes a man want to speak Spanish Cómo se llama? (Sí), bonita (Sí) Mi casa (McKinley, McKinley), su casa Jade: Oh baby, when you talk like that You make a woman go mad So be wise and keep on Reading the signs of my body Jade with ND Girls: And I'm on tonight You know my hips don't lie And I am starting to feel you boy Jade: Come on let's go, real slow Don't you see baby Así es perfecto Jade with ND Girls: Baby, I know I am on tonight My hips don't lie And I am starting to feel it's right Jade: All the attraction, the tension Don't you see baby This is perfection (McKinley, McKinley) Charlotte S: '''Oh boy, I can see your body moving Half animal, half man I don't, don't really know what I'm doing But you seem to have a plan '''Jade and Charlotte S: My will and self restraint Have come to fail now, fail now See, I am doing what I can But I can't so you know That's a bit too hard to explain New Directions: Baila en la calle de noche Baila en la calle de día Baila en la calle de noche Baila en la calle de día Charlie (ND Boys): I never really knew that she could dance like this She makes a man want to speak Spanish Cómo se llama? (Sí), bonita (Sí) Mi casa (McKinley, McKinley), su casa Jade: Oh baby, when you talk like that You know you got me hypnotized So be wise and keep on Reading the signs of my body Charlie: Señorita, feel the conga Let me see you move Like you come from Ohio Jade (Darren): Mira en Lima, Ohio se baila así Say it! En Lima, Ohio se baila así (Yeah) Darren: She's so sexy, every man's fantasy A refugee like me back with the Fugees From a third world country Charlie: I go back like when 'pac carried crates For Humpty, Humpty I need a whole club dizzy Darren and Jade: Why the CIA wanna watch us? Colombians and Haitians I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction Charlie: Boo-boop-so-boop No more do we snatch ropes Refugees run the seas Cause we own our own boats Jade with ND Girls: I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie And I'm starting to feel you boy Come on let's go, real slow Baby, like this is perfecto Jade: '''Oh, you know I am on tonight And my hips don't lie And I am starting to feel it's right '''New Directions Girls: The attraction, the tension Baby, like this is perfection Video Category:Songs Category:Songs sung in Season One Category:Songs sung by New Directions